The invention relates to a multichamber container which has no compressed gas and includes an outer and an inner container for pourable substances which are to be kept separate, whereby the substances may be combined inside the container for the purpose of extracting a mixture of substances.
Such containers are known in the most varied embodiments and have the disadvantage that they are complex in construction, awkward to handle and difficult to assemble.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4 024 952 to provide a threaded rotatable cap which lifts off the separating lid with a great force by means of a counter screw connection of the inner container for the purpose of combining substances.